The guard of hearts
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Nunca debes confiar a cualquiera tu bienestar o podrías perderlo todo. yugioh no es mio. juego de yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Su personal de seguridad estaba aterrado, corría en todas direcciones sin saber qué hacer. Una llamada alertó que el vehículo que abordaría el CEO más prestigioso de Japón contenía una bomba. Eso era una vergüenza para dicho CEO, ¿qué clase de profesionales eran esos sujetos? Se suponía que iría a un evento de caridad en el extranjero, estaba hospedado en un hotel de lujo en Alemania, y un grupo de nuevos guardaespaldas se hacía cargo de su seguridad, ya que su fiel Roland y equipo se había quedado en Japón para cuidar a su hermano menor. Solo en ellos confiaba esa tarea. Él había aceptado a un grupo de supuestos "entrenados" oficiales alemanes como responsable de su protección, era una burla a su persona que se hicieran responsables de su seguridad semejantes ineptos. Pero Seto Kaiba no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y mucho menos seguiría soportando ese servicio. Luego de corroborar que era una falsa alarma y de despedir a todos sus torpes acompañantes, llamó a la mejor agencia internacional en seguridad privada, con su dinero y prestigio mandaría traer a los mejores agentes.

-Buenas noches, servicios de protección internacional -la voz de una señorita se escuchó desde el teléfono.

-Requiero los servicios del mejor y más capacitado personal que tengan disponible -exigió muy molesto.

-Disculpe, ¿con quién hablo? -preguntó la mujer desconcertada.

-Soy Seto Kaiba, voy a pagar lo que sea necesario por un buen servicio, estoy en un hotel en Alemania, necesito personal calificado para mi protección -el castaño no tenía mucha paciencia, el estar solo en un lugar que estaba lejos de su hogar y con enemigos al asecho no lo tenía muy cómodo.

-Señor Kaiba, por el momento la mayor parte de nuestro personal está ocupado, si nos da unos días le conseguiremos lo que usted desea -la joven al teléfono ya había investigado el nombre del CEO e inclusive había realizado un reconocimiento de voz para confirmar la identidad.

-No puedo esperar, tengo asuntos de trabajo que atender, estaré aquí 4 días y es urgente que tenga protección durante mi estadía -Kaiba se estaba impacientando aún más.

-Disculpe, pero es si usted tenía planeado salir al extranjero debió solicitar el equipo con tiempo de anticipación, eso es ser precavido -lo regañó la mujer, lo cual resultó ser el colmo para el ojiazul.

-Mire, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones -contuvo su rabia interna- ¿puede mandar a alguien? sí o no -estaba a punto de cortar la llamada.

-Tengo a una persona disponible, está cerca de su ubicación, estaría a su servicio en un par de horas, si así lo desea, solo tiene que hacer un depósito bancario que cubra los honorarios, gastos de viaje y afines -se podía escuchar el rápido teclear de la mujer, posiblemente arreglando y haciendo los preparativos necesarios.

-Está bien, realizaré la trasferencia de inmediato -esperó los datos del banco, el monto a pagar y colgó, no pidió más datos, ni referencias, nada más.

Ya era muy tarde, por lo que Kaiba se dio una ducha y se recostó a descansar un momento, con tanto retraso decidió no ir al evento de caridad, luego mandaría un cheque para compensar. Se quedó dormido y no supo nada hasta que amaneció, estaba solo en la suite por lo que pidió servicio a la habitación. Un rato después tocaron a la puerta, al abrirla un tricolor de traje sastre color negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul y lentes oscuros se presentó ante él.

-¿Pidió un desayuno individual, café negro y tostadas? -preguntó seriamente el chico, casi de forma intimidante.

-Sí -respondió el castaño desconcertado.

-Puede pasar -dijo el tricolor a una joven mucama, la cual temblorosa esperaba en el pasillo, ella dejó la charola sobre la primera mesita que encontró y prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? -preguntó el ojiazul ante la escena.

-Mi nombre clave es Yami, soy su guardia personal, aquí están mis referencias, llegué por la madrugada y al no encontrarlo despierto he estado aquí resguardando el pasillo -respondió educadamente mientras extendía un sobre amarillo. Kaiba lo barrió con la mirada, era casi un niño, una cosita diminuta y muy menuda.

–Me estafaron, me mandaron una pulga -se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

-Le aseguro que valgo el precio que usted pagó, después de todo cuidar egocéntricos no es tan difícil -respondió el guardia.

-¿Me llamaste egocéntrico? -preguntó Kaiba un poco sorprendido por la osadía.

-Usted me dijo pulga, estamos a mano- respondió Yami con tranquilidad –estaré afuera si me necesita -dijo y salió de la habitación.

-Qué insolente -dijo el castaño una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, tomó el sobre y se sentó en un sofá. El guardia era nacido en Japón, de madre con ascendencia egipcia, dominaba varios idiomas, tenía tres años de experiencia como guardaespaldas, clasificación A, había sido entrenado en una escuela-internado militar desde temprana edad, sabía varios tipos de combate personal, uso de armas de fuego de diversos calibres y demás cosas que impresionaban, como salto de paracaídas y buceo a mucha profundidad. Una monería muy completa, se podría decir que era una versión humana de una navaja suiza, pequeño, útil y peligroso. El currículo incluía una foto de cuerpo completo, en la cual puso mucha atención, era bello, tenía un encanto exótico y poco convencional, su piel blanca, sus ojos de fuego ardiente, aunque de estatura era decepcionantemente pequeño para su gusto, en fin, lo pondría a prueba, no podía ser peor que los anteriores sujetos.

 **HOLA nueva historia espero les guste, ¿como han estado? espero que bien, me tome un descanso muy largo (** **demasiado** **), espero** **compensarlo** **con nuevas historias**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografia**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Debía ser un sueño, no mejor dicho una pesadilla, estaba en el auto junto a su guardia el cual conducía como un demonio y no era por demás, estaban siendo perseguidos por dos autos, no lo entendía, se suponía que un empresario asociado le había contratado un grupo de seguridad para su estancia en Alemania, pero todo había resultado un fraude.

 **Horas antes…**

Después del desayuno, y preparase para salir, se dirigió a la puerta en donde su exótica pulguita karateca lo esperaba. -Hay que ir al banco central europeo antes del medio día – dijo el castaño seriamente dando las primeras órdenes del día.

-¿Eso es en Fráncfort del meno?, habrá que ir de una ciudad a otra y utilizar una ruta segura, deme unos minutos -dijo el tricolor, el cual se agachó a tomar su maleta la cual reposaba en el suelo del pasillo y sacó su laptop, se conectó a los mapas satelitales y marcó varias rutas, podía utilizar la autopista rápida pero esa era la opción más obvia y por lo tanto peligrosa, por lo que decidió tomar una ruta con menos uso. Una vez todo listo el tricolor condujo a su cliente hasta el auto el cual él mismo había alquilado y revisado en cuanto le avisaron de su nuevo contrato. Salieron tranquilamente y en silencio, Kaiba no estaba cuestionando nada ya que a su parecer su subordinado sabía bien lo que hacía. El trafico estaba ligero, pero algo comenzó a molestar a Yami, había dos autos que los seguían aunque de repente desaparecían bastaban pocas calles para que ambos aparecieran de nuevos. El tricolor comenzó con tranquilas desviaciones, tomaba diferentes rutas y se reusaba a salir de la ciudad y eso fue algo que el ojiazul comenzó a notar. -¿qué haces?, ¿Por qué estás dando vueltas en círculos?- comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Nos están siguiendo dos autos, no puedo tomar ruta hasta que los pierda -explicó sin dejar de ver por el retrovisor.

-¿Qué esperas para perderlos? -cuestionó el CEO.

-¿Qué piensa que he estado haciendo desde hace media hora, jugar a las escondidas? -dijo el tricolor también impacientándose, ya sentía bastante frustración por no librarse de los persecutores, como para que su jefe lo regañara, comenzó a acelerar usaría el plan b. Salió de la ciudad en la ruta que ya había previsto y los autos seguían tras él, grave error por parte de esos maleantes, la ruta estaba casi vacía por lo que el pie de Yami pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo comenzando una persecución más violenta.

 **Tiempo actual…**

Uno de los autos les dio alcance y trató de sacarlos del camino, no les fue posible hacerlo, una 9 milímetros en la mano del tricolor los sorprendió. Yami disparó en dos ocasiones impactando en una llanta y por el exceso de velocidad se volcaron, ya solo faltaba un auto más, el tricolor usó el freno de mano para detenerse repentinamente provocando que el otro auto también frenara de forma sorpresiva. Se bajaron los maleantes del vehículo con armas de asalto. -salgan del vehículo- gritó unos de los hombres apuntándoles.

-No salga del auto señor Kaiba -dijo el guardia al momento que descendía del vehículo, solo dio dos pasos y de inmediato sin dar tregua o negociación alguna volvió a detonar su arma, sus contrincantes cayeron muertos al instante, uno con un impacto en la frente y otro con un tiro directo al corazón.

-Los mataste -dijo el castaño sorprendido, no obedeció y salió del carro.

-Es que no quisieron bailar conmigo, soy rencoroso -respondió el tricolor con inocencia fingida, se acercó a los muertos y Kaiba también lo hizo y reconoció a esos dos como parte del personal que él había despedido el día anterior.

– ¿Me puede explicar cómo fue que los contrató?

-Yo no lo hice, se supone que un socio los contrató para mi seguridad mientras estaba aquí- explico el ojiazul -¿y ese hombre es de confianza?- cuestionó el escolta.

-Claro que no, vine aquí a terminar mis tratos con él -respondió Kaiba molesto.

-Responda otra pregunta, solo una más, ¿esa persona sabe su agenda para estos días? -no necesitó que el otro le respondiera para saber que la respuesta era un sí.

-Demonios, ¿Por qué no me dijo eso antes?, eso cambia todo- Yami sin perder el tiempo comenzó a buscar entre los bolsillos de los difuntos, sacó sus billeteras y tomó el efectivo, también revisó los celulares y encontró mensajes muy explícitos aunque de un número no registrado, apagó el móvil y retiró la batería, buscó también en la cajuela del automóvil donde encontró varias armas, también las tomó.

-¿Por qué les estás robando? -cuestionó Seto de forma reprochadora.

-Ya no podemos estar en Alemania, lo sacaré de aquí y lo llevaré a Japón lo antes posible, para eso necesitamos dinero en efectivo, ya que si usted usa su tarjeta de crédito nos encontraran fácilmente, con el celular puedo rastrear al responsable una vez que estemos en un lugar seguro y mi arma aunque eficiente, no será suficiente y ya que no puedo comprar ninguna tendré que pedir estas prestadas, ¿me comprende? – el tricolor se tenía que adaptar a lo que en ese momento podía utilizar a su favor.

-No puedo irme de aquí, sin haber finiquitado mis asuntos -expresó el castaño un tanto agresivo.

-Van a matarlo, ¿sí comprende eso?- le cuestionó su empleado.

-Sí, pero si no termino con el contrato que tengo pendiente en tres días, éste se renovará por 20 años más y eso es algo que no puedo permitir, me rehúso a que pase- el ojiazul estaba frenético con la sola idea, ambos subieron al vehículo y emprendieron la marcha.

Después de un momento en silencio Yami habló de nueva cuenta – ¿me puede decir por qué es tan importante terminar ese contrato?- vio silencio y tristeza en los ojos de Kaiba – necesito saber, aunque usted sea la presa, mi vida es la que estará corriendo más peligro.

-Hace años mi familia murió en un accidente, fui adoptado junto con mi hermano por el gran señor Kaiba- diciendo gran señor con todo el sarcasmo que pudo- dueño de una compañía enfocada en la creación de armas, mi infancia fue un infierno, ese hombre se aprovechó de mi amor por mi hermano para esclavizarme y cuando al fin murió ese viejo lo único que quise fue destruir su horrible legado de sangre y muerte, así que me deshice de todos los contratos y destruí todas las armas, pero este maldito se reusó a dar por terminado todo, he tenido que esperar por años este día y si no firmo la cancelación se renovará de nuevo y yo ya necesito que todo eso se termine, requiero que esa parte de mi pasado quede enterrado para siempre. Kaiba era una ostra acorazada para mostrar sus sentimientos, pero ésta vez realmente necesitaba dar por clausurada esa parte de su vida.

-Bien, supongo que algo se podrá hacer, ya no podemos volver al hotel, ni hacer sus diligencias como estaba programado, yo aconsejaría buscar un lugar seguro y escondernos, lo llevaré a finalizar su asunto y después lo pondré en un avión rumbo a su casa- fue lo que el tricolor podía hacer para ayudarlo.

-Necesito hablar con mi hermano- dijo el castaño.

-Eso no se puede, no hasta conseguir una línea segura- la seriedad que Yami había adquirido de repente lo había hecho cambiar mucho. Llegaron a una ciudad pequeña y se hospedaron en un hotel barato, ambos necesitaban descansar y planificar bien las cosas, mientras Seto se daba una ducha, el otro trabajaba en su laptop.

 **HOLA ¿como están?, espero les guste el cap. me tarde un poquito lo se, pero fueron cuestiones fuera de mi control las cuales ya se están resolviendo.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: seto solo es seto y sus ganas de fastidiar jajaja. Saludos**

 **M.A: espero que continúes gustando de la historia, saludos. pregunta:¿alguna historia de las pendientes que te interese mas que actualice?**

 **Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **Disculpen la ortografía.**

 **Gracias a los que leen :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuarteles de la compañía Tod ist Zukunft...**

-Señor, los hombres que contrató fueron neutralizados, dos están graves en el hospital por una volcadura y dos están muertos por impactos de bala- informó un hombre mal encarado con apariencia de mercenario.

-Maldita sea, ¿¡es que nadie pude hacer algo tan simple como matar a Seto Kaiba?!- se quejó el sujeto que estaba sentado tras un elegante escritorio.

-Ese tipo mandó traer a un agente de seguridad extranjero- notificó el subordinado.

-Dime Blaz, ¿acoso a traído a un ejército? – Preguntó el jefe.

-Solo es una persona hasta donde sabemos, no hemos podido conseguir información, parece un profesional muy bien entrenado- reportó Blaz muy neutralmente.

-¿Y ustedes que son, bailarines de pueblo?, ¿no se supone que son mercenarios a sueldo peligrosos?- interrogaba el patrón, estaba más que irritado.

-No contábamos con que el señor Kaiba nos despidiera el primer día, antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa contra él, eso lo cambió todo de forma radical- no era excusa, pero era la única explicación que podía dar.

-Ya no quiero palabrerías, quiero hechos, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, quiero a Kaiba muerto – ya había pagado mucho por ese encargo y lo quería realizado cuanto antes.

-Si señor Heber- fue todo lo que el subordinado pudo decir.

 **En otra parte…**

En la habitación en la que estaban solo había una cama matrimonial, por lo que luego de su ducha Seto se recostó en la cama, aún era temprano pero estaba muy agotado, agradecía internamente que el lugar estuviera limpio.

-Iré por comida- dijo simplemente el guardaespaldas y salió. Kaiba por su parte tomó el teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama y marcó para su hogar, tenía que hablar con Mokuba, decirle lo que estaba pasando y que se preparara en caso de que algo sucediera, aunque eran cosas que el moreno seguramente no quería escuchar tenía que estar al tanto de la delicada situación. La llamada duró unos 10 minutos, escuchó a su hermano alterarse, exigirle que regresara, llorar de la preocupación, él lo único que pudo hacer fue prometer que volvería y colgó. Unos minutos después llegó el tricolor con la comida.

-Traje salchichas alemanas, espero le guste fue lo que pude conseguir en la tienda que está en la esquina- dijo el tricolor mientras le entregaba una charola con los alimentos, el castaño no contestó, solo la tomó y comenzó a comer. Yami entró al baño y se tardó un buen rato en salir. El CEO terminó su cena y tiró el envase de comida a la basura, justo en ese momento salió el guardaespaldas bañado y vestido con solo un bóxer negro y una playera blanca, tomó asiento en la silla en la que había estado anteriormente y tecleó algunas cosas, mientras hacía pequeñas pausas para empezar a comer, unos treinta minutos estuvo trabajando y después recogió y guardó todas sus cosas, revisó la puerta y las ventanas, después de asegurar que todo estuviera bien también se recostó en la cama, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el castaño.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- pregunto el ojiazul entre sorprendido y molesto por tal acción.

-Voy a dormir un poco- le dio la espalda y se acomodó a dormir, parecía que las caras de su jefe no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Pero que insolente era ese sujeto, si tenía un buen entrenamiento y excelentes referencias pero le contestaba mal, lo reprendía por tonterías, aunque en algo si le daba la razón, había sido muy ingenuo al pensar que el maldito de Heber lo invitara a venir sin escolta proporcionándole una el mismo, sin intentar nada malo en su contra. Kaiba estaba seguro que el muy cobarde no se atrevería a realizar nada en su contra ya que sería muy obvio que lo culparían a el de inmediato, el tricolor había hecho apenas unas horas atrás una amplia y exhaustiva investigación, su socio estaba a punto de irse a la ruina, tenía muchas deudas y contratos cancelados, eran pocos los trabajos que tenía y necesitaba que Kaiba corp. le siguiera proveyendo algunas piezas que solo ellos manufacturaban para sus armas y que nadie más podía reproducir por derechos corporativos, así que se podía considerar que lo único que lo mantenía a flote era su contrato con la industria Kaiba, sin duda el sujeto estaba muy desesperado y totalmente loco. Pero había algo que a Seto no le gustaba, para él las piezas del rompecabezas no encajaban a la perfección, había un hueco pero no podía asegurarlo, su guardaespaldas tenía el control de la situación era verdad y esperaba que cumpliera su promesa de mantenerlo seguro, sin embargo ya no confiaría en nadie. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para tratar de dormir, pero un movimiento brusco de su compañero de cama provocó que se despabilara y volteara a verlo, el tricolor había dado un giro y la sabana que lo cubría se había recorrido mostrando una pose bastante sugestiva. Kaiba solo lo miró, tenía una piel clara y una silueta delegada, hermosas piernas torneadas y firmes, un abdomen plano y de apariencia cálida, bajo un poco más la mirada justo a la entrepierna, y como si lo estuviera adivinando, de nuevo el guardia se movió dando otra vez la espalda mostrando un pequeño y muy bien redondeado trasero, entonces Seto tuvo un pensamiento bastante travieso, ya que no estaban muy separados decidió tentar un poco a la suerte, con cuidado puso su mano en aquellos glúteos y masajeó un poco, no pareció haber respuesta alguna por parte del otro, así que fue un poco más osado y trato de bajar un poco la ropa interior.

-No continúe lo que no va a poder terminar- dijo adormilado el tricolor.

-¿Y por qué no lo terminaría?- preguntó el castaño tratando de parecer un seductor.

-Porque en 5 minutos estaría en el hospital con una extensión de su cuerpo mutilada y no serían ni sus brazos, ni sus piernas de lo que hablo – advirtió el escolta sin moverse de su posición.

-Bien, ya te convenceré- dijo con el orgullo herido el ojiazul, despejó un poco su cabeza y dando la espalda al otro se quedó dormido. Pasó un largo rato antes de que el ruido de unas pisadas lo despertaran, era Yami el cual estaba vistiéndose.

-Siga durmiendo señor Kaiba, aún es muy temprano- informó sin detener sus labores, Seto tomó el reloj y miró la hora, eran las 4:30 am, volvió sin problema a los brazos de Morfeo. Un tiempo después, un fuerte y repentino estruendo se escuchó, provocando el despertar del castaño y que el tricolor se pusiera alerta de inmediato, una ventana rota con un ladrillo y una nota donde exigían rendición y entrega.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó el ojiazul exaltado.

-Conserve la calma, saldremos por la ventana del baño y nos dirigiremos a la estación de gasolina de enfrente- el tricolor ya estaba tomando sus cosas y preparando su arma como plan b.

-Esa ventana es muy pequeña, no quepo – se quejó el empresario muy enojado.

-Agáchese- advirtió Yami y sin decir nada más sacó de su saco un pequeño dispositivo y apretando un botón un estallido se escuchó derribando la puerta del baño, mostrando al ojiazul que la ventana ya no estaba, había desaparecido junto con casi media pared. Salieron corriendo en medio de la confusión, al llegar a la gasolinera aprovecharon que un hombre se había distraído mirando qué pasaba para robar su camioneta y huir tan rápido como pudieron del lugar. Avanzaron unos 20 minutos mientras asimilaban lo que había sucedido.

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo nos encontraron?, me aseguré de no dejar ningún rastro o pista, estábamos en un sitio seguro, ¿Qué diablos paso?- Yami estaba confundido, él era un profesional muy precavido.

-Tal vez nos siguieron, o quizá rastrearon tu computadora- sugirió el ojiazul.

-No hay manera tengo un programa que rebota la señal de mi laptop haciendo que sea imposible de rastrear, además los perdí en el camino, evité cámaras de seguridad, evité rutas obvias, no he usado ninguna línea telefónica o tarjeta de crédito que pidieran encontrar- todo iba de acuerdo al plan trazado no debía haber margen de error, eso no debería estar sucediendo, luego miró el rostro del castaño y vio algo inusual, como si este le ocultara algo importante

\- ¿Qué hiciste Seto Kaiba?- de inmediato le recriminó.

-Yo solo hice una llamada a mi hermano, no duró más que 10 minutos, ¿además como ellos sabrían dónde rastrearnos sin saber mi número de teléfono?- Kaiba no podía creer que fuera su culpa.

-Tal vez no sabían su número, pero sí el de su hermano, seguramente estaban interceptado las llamadas que él recibe y así fue como nos encontraron- Yami estaba molesto, pero eso ya no importaba ahora debía encontrar un nuevo sitio para ocultar a su jefe.

 **Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **Disculpen la ortografía.**

 **Gracias a los que leen :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Condujo hasta que salió de la ciudad en donde se encontraba, no le importaba a donde ir, no tenía nada en mente, solo alejarse y cambiar de vehículo lo antes posible. Llegó a una zona donde había un pequeño bosque donde se introdujo hasta encontrar un despeñadero, sin importarle nada bajó a su jefe y todas sus cosas y soltando el freno de mano dejo ir el vehículo hasta que cayó al fondo. Caminó con el quejumbroso castaño de nuevo hasta la carretera donde se sentaron a descansar un poco, mientras esperaban un aventón a la próxima estación de servicio.

-No era necesario tirar la camioneta por un despeñadero, nadie sabía que la teníamos, podríamos haberla dejado en la siguiente ciudad y no estar aquí varados- volvió a recriminar el ojiazul por milésima vez.

Pero esta vez la paciencia de Yami se terminó.

\- Usted es el culpable, le dije que usara una línea segura y no me escuchó, no podemos dejar la camioneta a simple vista pues la rastrearían hasta nosotros, ¿o que no piensa que sería sospechoso que una camioneta fuera robada justo enfrente de donde estábamos y en el momento en el cual escapábamos?, no se necesita ser un genio para relacionar una cosa con otra, lo entiende o se lo explico con manzanitas- simplemente explotó, necesitaba descargar un poco su frustración, Kaiba se quedó en silencio un rato.

Por suerte para ambos una pareja de ancianos los recogió y amablemente los llevó a una gasolinera donde el ambiente no era muy bueno, ya que estaba justo al lado de un pequeño bar de motociclistas.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el ojiazul cuando vio al guardia ir en dirección de la taberna.

-Tengo hambre y necesitamos un vehículo- dijo el tricolor, ya estaba más calmado y las ideas volaban en su mente.

Entró al lugar, estaba tal y como pensó, llena de hombres borrachos de mala pinta, se dirigió a la barra donde una mujer pasada de peso y poco agraciada se le acercó.

-Aquí no se permiten niños- le dijo la mujer molesta.

\- No se preocupe bella dama, le aseguro que ya soy bastante mayorcito, ¿me daría una cerveza y algo de comer?- dijo sonriente el guardia, mientas le extendía un billete el cual la mujer tomó sin pensarlo. Le sirvió la cerveza y éste comenzó a beber, Seto no lo había seguido, pero estaba seguro que no se contendría y entraría tarde o temprano y de verdad confiaba en que lo hiciera para que su plan funcionara, ese tipo era predecible, de no ser porque no tenía confianza con ninguno de los presentes, apostaría a que el castaño se metería en problemas antes de que él terminara su tarro de cerveza.

Notó como era observado, casi lo devoraban con la mirada, no era algo que le gustara pero sabía que solo le faltaba un ingrediente a su plan. Justo cuando estaba por dar el último sorbo a su bebida el castaño entró y como siempre miró a todos con sumo desprecio, mala manera de presentarse en un lugar como ese, éste caminó con pasos molestos hasta donde estaba sentado su empleado muy quitado de la pena.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – preguntó el castaño.

-Tomo algo mientras me preparan algo de comer- respondió sencillamente el ojos rojos.

-Tienes un trabajo y no lo estás cumpliendo – le reprochó.

-Bueno usted no me lo pone muy fácil ¿o si?- Yami también podía reprender.

-Yo soy el jefe- al parecer Kaiba había olvidado donde estaba.

-Oye, no molestes con tus gruñidos de novia celosa- dijo un robusto hombre de barba fastidiado de las tonterías que alegaba el CEO.

-¿Y a usted qué le importa?- mala respuesta, el sujeto y dos hombres se levantaron de la mesa, no estaban dispuestos a dejarse insultar por ningún extranjero. Las cosas rápidamente se pusieron peor, el castaño en lugar de controlarse con tanta desventaja en contra, se puso más altanero, claro era solo el orgullo el que lo mantenía en pie, en el fondo le preocupaba que los sujetos sacaran navajas o armas de fuego.

-Ya basta, no es necesario pelear- dijo el tricolor interponiéndose en medio de la disputa.

-Mira muñeca no te metas, deja que le rompa la cara a tu novio y en un momento te atiendo preciosa- respondió haciendo gestos muy sugestivos, Yami sintió nauseas.

-Qué le parece amable caballero si nos evitamos problemas, le propongo hacer una apuesta- era momento de llevar a cabo su jugada.

-Dime que propones- el hombre se interesó en el juego.

-¿Tiene una navaja?- preguntó el guardia sonriente, el tipo saco una de doble filo- esto es lo que le propongo, el tablero de dardos que está al fondo del salón lo usaremos, el que atine al centro o lo más aproximado posible gana – explicó.

-¿Y qué gano yo?- preguntó el motociclista.

-Yo quiero que deje de molestarnos, nos podremos marchar tranquilos cuando termine mi comida, en lo que a usted respecta decida qué premio quiere- solicitó Yami tranquilamente.

-Bien yo quiero que te vuelvas mi perra y que tu novio mire en silencio cómo te hago gemir aquí mismo – todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas de solo imaginar el espectáculo.

-Bien, yo acepto el trato- dijo el escolta, algo así esperaba que le propusieran

-¿Estás loco?, estos son unos animales van a destrozarte- aseguró el castaño abrumado.

-Usted debió mantenerse callado- dijo seriamente el tricolor, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, obtendría trasporte gratis y le daría una lección a su imprudente jefe. Kaiba solo se quedó callado, si fuera más expresivo posiblemente admitiría que sentía culpa. Yami y el motocicleta se pusieron a una distancia de 15 metros del blanco y la contienda dio comienzo. Alrededor de ellos el resto de los presentes se puso a observar, estaban muy animados por el espectáculo.

-El primer intento puede ser de práctica – pidió el tricolor con inocencia.

-Claro muñeca, ve calentando para mí, jajajaja – se burló el hombre. Yami se puso en posición, se concentró y lanzó con mucha fuerza, todos volvieron a reír al ver como el cuchillo caía a suelo sin dar en el objetivo.

-Jajajaja miren nada más, hoy comeré zorra roja – se burló el hombre, él se colocó a la distancia y lanzó la cuchilla, dio en una orilla del tablero, de haber sido el juego real hubiera ganado en ese instante.

-Puedo superar eso, solo necesito más practica- trató de defenderse el japonés.

-Lástima que ya no tienes más oportunidades, el siguiente tiro lo define todo- sentenció ya saboreando la victoria.

-Con un mejor incentivo me esforzaría más – el tricolor quería un premio mayor.

-Aumentemos la apuesta, si yo gano no solo serás mi perra, además le despedazamos las piernas a tu novio con nuestras motos – así de seguro estaba de ganar, el castaño no dijo nada, él solo estaba callado, con una mano en el puente de la nariz y con los ojos cerrados, solo quería que todo terminara rápido.

-Bien, yo quiero la mejor motocicleta que tengan- una burla se escuchó nuevamente.

-Está bien, pero ahora yo empiezo- dijo el sujeto y se prepara a lanzar, estaba vez estuvo a solo 4 centímetros del centro, eso lo puso en extremo eufórico – mejor ríndete, y comienza a desvestirte – le propuso, el tricolor solo estaba serio, ya era hora de dejar de jugar. Sin decir nada tomó su posición, miró el tablero y con calma lanzó, dando justo al centro, todos quedaron boquiabiertos del asombro.

-Hiciste trampa, tú sabias lanzar y me engañaste para robarme- de inmediato lo acusó.

-Eso ya no importa, tú hiciste una apuesta y debes cumplirla- dijo cabalmente el guardia.

-No te daré mi moto, mejor toma mi puño- y se lanzó contra él, a Yami solo le tomó un golpe en la nariz para dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre que no paraba de brotar, el tricolor se acercó al cuerpo tirado y sacó las llaves de la bolsa, nadie se atrevió a detenerlo y caminó a la puerta.

-Señor ya podemos irnos- dijo el guardia al ojiazul el cual solo caminó a la salida- acércate- le pidió Yami a otro sujeto del bar, el cual obedeció con algo de temor- lleva a ese hombre al hospital, no morirá pero perderá mucha sangre y eso lo hará sentir mal- el hombre obedeció, Yami lo observó, era muy delgado – dame tu chaqueta.

-¿¡Qué?!- dijo sorprendido.

-Quiero tu chaqueta- repitió y el otro se la quitó y se la entregó, una vez con ella continuó caminado y en la repisa que estaba al lado de la puerta había unos cascos tomó dos y justo cuando iba a salir la voz de la mujer lo detuvo, ella estaba parada justo atrás de él cuándo volteó, ella le entregó una bolsa de papel donde le había puesto la comida para llevar.

-Gracias preciosa- dijo y continuó con su camino, afuera tomó la motocicleta que ganó y sacó las cosas del anterior dueño dejándolas en el suelo, guardó las suyas, le dio un casco a Kaiba y ambos montaron, pero antes de arrancar el castaño quiso hablar

-Yo… - pero parecía que las palabras se negaban a salir.

-Solo quiero que confié en mí- dijo Yami tranquilo.

-No soporto no tener el control- admitió y Yami se giró sobre el asiento para poderlo mirar, abrió la boca pero tampoco dijo nada, solo se acercó a Kaiba y le ofreció sus labios, se fundieron en un profundo beso, después de eso se pusieron los cascos y continuaron el camino sin decir nada más.

 **HOLA ¿como estan? saludos.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **usagi moonie: hola que gusto tu mensaje, espero continúes leyendo. Saludos**

 **kimiyu: hola me alegra que te guste la historia, ya sabes yami siempre en lindo. Saludos**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras viajaron por carretera no cruzaron palabras, aunque Kaiba intentó tocar el tema, el tricolor lo supo evadir muy bien. Después de recorrer varias horas llegaron a una casona de campo en el área de Aurich, era de color blanca de dos pisos, muy pintoresca, una de esas hermosas casas que encontrarías pintada en un cuadro al óleo, o que una hermosa familia feliz usaría para pasar cálidamente el invierno, posiblemente por esa razón en ese momento se encontraba desocupada, era otoño, nadie vacacionaba en esas fechas. Yami no dudó y entró a la propiedad, la revisó de arriba abajo y entonces le pidió a Kaiba entrar.

\- ¿Estás seguro que este lugar no es peligroso?- el castaño estaba dudoso de usar esa propiedad como refugio.

\- Este tipo de casa no se usan en esta época del año, es por ese motivo que conduje hasta este sector- explicó el tricolor, mientras quitaba las sábanas blancas que cubrían los muebles.

\- Bien, confío en ti, ¿qué haremos ahora?- preguntó tomando asiento en la sala.

\- Le preparé una habitación de arriba para que descanse, después iré a buscar comida, descansaremos esta noche y mañana temprano nos ponemos nuevamente en movimiento- el plan era sencillo y efectivo, eso esperaba el guardia.

\- Bien – señaló el ojiazul, esta vez quería que todo estuviera tranquilo.

\- Nada de llamadas señor Kaiba – dijo el tricolor con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Ya no más, esta vez seguiré tus parámetros- Kaiba ya no quería poner en problemas innecesarios a su custodio, su hermano ya estaba enterado de la situación por lo que ya no tenía motivos para intentar comunicarse con nadie.

Yami limpió un poco la recámara principal, y salió a buscar provisiones, le tomó poco más de una hora regresar, traía un poco de carne, leche y algunas verduras, también había comprado algunos panecillos y chocolates. Cuando regresó encontró a su jefe bañado y leyendo cerca de la chimenea, parecía el señor de la casa.

-¿Había agua en la ducha?-preguntó el tricolor con interés.

\- Si, aunque solo sale agua fría- contestó el CEO, el cual estaba habituado a esas temperaturas, así era como se mantenía despierto hasta que tomaba su dosis diaria de revitalizante café en el almuerzo.

La cena fue sencilla pero sustanciosa: un caldo de verduras y carne a la brasa. Oscurecía temprano y el guardia se dio una ducha, el agua más que fría estaba helada, el clima fresco no mejoraba la situación. Se recostó en una habitación diferente a la del castaño, justo la que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, sin embargo estaba temblando no podía contenerse, se levantó buscando más mantas o cobertores pero al no ser el dueño de la casa no pudo encontrar ninguna. Trató de volver a dormir aún con el frio, el cual comenzaba a sentir hasta los huesos, al amanecer las cosas se pusieron muy mal para él.

El castaño se levantó temprano, el sol aun no salía pero ya no tenía sueño así que fue a buscar a Yami sabiendo que éste madrugaba demasiado, el plan que tenían era salir muy temprano así que consideró que pronto se irían del lugar. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, su empleado estaba en la cama temblando e inconsciente, tocó su piel y sintió que estaba demasiado fría, _hipotermia_ pensó con rapidez, en la habitación en la que él había dormido había una chimenea pequeña y la prendió de inmediato, cambió al tricolor a ese cuarto y lo cubrió bien.

Fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de sopa pero no había nada, lo único que encontró fue un poco de leche y la calentó, necesitaba darle algo caliente para que se recuperara más pronto, despacio a pequeños sorbos le dio la leche y eso pareció darle calidez, pero aun temblaba bastante y eso no le gustaba a Kaiba. Sabía que era un método poco ortodoxo pero valía la pena intentarlo, desnudó al tricolor y se desvistió él mismo, se metió a la cama, le daría calor humano, lo abrazó y junto a su cuerpo, poco a poco el tricolor dejó de temblar y por fin parecía que se ponía más alerta, hasta que al fin abrió sus bellas gemas de fuego.

-Señor Kaiba, ¿sabe que está desnudo?- preguntó adormilado, pero sintiendo la cálida piel desnuda chocando con la suya.

-Tuviste hipotermia, bañarte con el agua fría tan tarde y con una ventana abierta no fue una buena combinación- le dio el ojiazul sin intención de moverse.

\- ¿Estaba la ventana abierta?, eso explica por qué no podía calentarme con nada- sacó como conclusión.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto el castaño

-Siento los pies fríos- respondió el tricolor – me resfriare, si no me caliento por completo.

Seto ya había hecho lo que sabía para darle calor, no era suficiente, así que recurrió a un último recurso, con sus manos comenzó a frotar la piel del otro, el pecho, la espalda, se deslizó hasta los muslos y con sus propias piernas enredó las de Yami.

-Señor Kaiba- gimió suavemente ante el contacto, con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-El beso que nos dimos ayer, admítelo te quedaste con ganas de más, al igual que yo- el castaño aprovechó la situación para sacar a relucir el tema.

-Usted es mi jefe, yo soy un simple don nadie, no quiero falsas esperanzas, ni ser otro más del montón el cual olvidará con el siguiente, yo sé que los finales felices no existen, menos para alguien como yo – dijo triste el tricolor.

-No te prometo matrimonio o una unida familia feliz, pero sí que no serás uno más al cual olvidaré fácilmente- el ojiazul estaba interesado en verdad.

-No, usted es alguien que jamás se fijaría en mí, usted es alguien que solo se fijaría en un chico rubio, alto y delgado, de radiante sonrisa, alguien con quien posaría felizmente para las revistas de chismes – expresó el guardia.

-Tienes razón, en otra circunstancia jamás te voltearía a ver, pero ahora que comienzo a conocerte, admito que me das intriga y mucha curiosidad, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, cuando terminemos esto, ven a vivir conmigo a Japón- propuso sorpresivamente.

\- ¿De verdad me llevaría con usted?, yo tengo familia en Japón,- reveló- mi abuelo vive en Domino, me llevarías con el- el tricolor buscaba en la mirada del castaño un rastro de mentira, o engaño, quería ver cómo le mentía solo para tomar lo que deseaba como muchos antes que él lo habían intentado, para después desecharlo y tirarle al olvido. Pero no lo encontró, no vio eso que le indicara que algo malo pasaría, por el contrario había convicción y firmeza, por primera vez sintió que alguien genuinamente trataba de protegerlo. Tenía frente a él una posibilidad real de cambiar por completo su vida.

-Por supuesto que sí, ahora tu confía en mi- respondió el CEO, esta vez buscando con un beso sellar un pacto que pensaba cumplir cabalmente. Pero no solo los besos se hicieron presentes, mas caricias atrevidas comenzaron a surgir, la temperatura en definitiva había subido y era muy evidente el calor que ahora ambos cuerpos sentían, pero no pararon, querían más, querían disfrutar plenamente del momento y de la entrega, el acto amoroso fue agotador y placentero, se sintió como si ya hubieran estado juntos desde antes, como si de antiguos amantes se trataran.

-Señor Kaiba, debe subir a un avión, irse a casa- dijo el tricolor entre dormido y despierto respirando el aroma de su desnudo y fornido jefe.

-Hay que terminar el contrato primero- volvió a insistir el castaño, también estaba cansado, no solo por lo sucedido, sino de toda la situación en general, ya quería que todo terminara para poder volver a su vida normal, aunque con Yami a su lado dudaba que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Yami ya no dijo nada, estaba muy cómodo y cansado, se quedó profundamente dormido, pasarían una noche más en esa propiedad al parecer, ya era muy tarde para ir a otro destino en una motocicleta, pero no les importó o molestaba el quedarse, al fin se sentían seguros y medianamente tranquilos, aunque en la mente del tricolor mil cosas pasaban. Una tormenta comenzaba a interferir en su interior, debía pensar fríamente y concentrarse en su trabajo, sabía que no debía fallar en su misión, pero las cosas se estaban complicando, de una manera que ni él mismo esperaba. Era hora de tomar las riendas no solo de su trabajo, sino también de su vida, tomar la decisión, solo eso bastaba, una simple sentencia que podía condenarlo o reivindicarlo como ser humano.

* * *

 **HOLA ¿como están? les mando un saludo y espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **usagi moonie: hola me alegra que te guste esta historia, en este capitulo trabaje mas con las emociones de los protagonistas, ya que pronto comenzara la verdadera acción. saludos**

 **Dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Era de madrugada y ninguno de los dos podía dormir, ya habían descansado más de la cuenta, por lo que habían decidió bajar a la sala y prender la chimenea que estaba allí, tenían todo empacado y listo para salir con el primer rayo de sol, y claro lo primero que buscarían sería un restaurante para comer ya que lo único que habían comido ese día eran los panecillos secos y las barras de chocolate.

-¿Seguro que te sientes mejor?- preguntó el castaño mientas le abrazaba.

-Tan bien como la situación me deja sentirme- respondió Yami contemplando el fuego

\- Quizá deberíamos considerar el quedarnos en este lugar, mi reunión es hasta mañana – propuso el ojiazul.

\- Una de las reglas de este juego es nunca estar en el mismo lugar más de 24 horas en un mismo sitio – reveló el guardia.

\- Pero habías dicho antes que nos quedaríamos en el motel hasta que fuera el momento ¿Cuál es la diferencia?- no tenía sentido a su lógica.

\- Son situaciones diferentes, una cosa es encontrar un logar y planificar un refugio de largo plazo y otra es estar en movimiento de huida, ésta casa aunque parezca bien, no lo es, no hay calefacción, ni agua caliente, ni forma de conseguir víveres caminado, todo está muy lejos, sería perfecto si con anticipación esta residencia hubiera sido abastecida y preparada, entonces si podríamos quedarnos y estar seguros, además estamos muy lejos de Distrito de Müritz, necesitamos acercarnos el día de hoy– explicó.

\- Las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo que parecen – dijo el CEO contemplando a la nada.

-Ni que lo diga- Yami estaba algo melancólico.

Apenas los primeros destellos de sol se manifestaron y salieron rumbo al sur, no se quisieron detener de inmediato por lo que esperaron algunas horas para comer, llegaron a un pequeño local a orilla de la carretera por el medio día no estaba muy concurrido y pidieron comida. Kaiba comía con tranquilidad cuando observo a Yami apenas picar su plato y contemplarlo como si éste le daría las respuestas que ocultaba el universo.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- indagó el castaño con curiosidad.

-Pienso en su propuesta de irme a Japón- se sinceró el tricolor.

-¿Te irás conmigo entonces?- una leve sonrisa se asomó en el ojiazul.

-Mi situación aquí no es fácil- reveló aunque sin querer dar detalles.

-Cuéntame, quizá pueda ayudar- el genuino interés del jefe, le dio un poco de confianza.

-Cuando estaba en el internado militar, tenía un maestro muy estricto que poco después se retiró, cuando me gradué él me contactó y me ofreció un empleo ya que según él yo tenía mucho potencial. Yo solo tenía 18 años y mi intención solo era volver a casa y entrar a la universidad pública, tener un trabajo de medio tiempo y olvidar que estuve lejos de mi familia. Pero la vida siempre te dice que no de la peor forma posible, en menos de un año mi padre murió, tuvo un accidente vial donde para colmo resultó él responsable al quedarse dormido mientras manejaba y mi madre entró en depresión y se suicidó un mes después. Mi hermano pequeño y yo perdimos nuestro hogar ya que fue confiscado para pagar la indemnización de la demanda que habían puesto a mi padre, fuimos a parar con nuestro abuelo, el cual aunque goza de buena salud, ya estaba muy mayor para trabajar y sostenernos y mi pequeño sueldo como camarero no ayudaba nada con los gastos de la casa, la escuela de mi hermano y mis estudios. A sí que según yo tomé la decisión más sensata, dejé la escuela y contacté al maestro el cual de inmediato aceptó contratarme, e inclusive me dio un cheque como adelanto para que dejara asegurada a mi familia. Dijo que entrenaría por 6 meses para perfeccionar mis habilidades - Yami cerró los ojos recordando, no pudo evitar apretar sus puños con gran fuerza-. Fue horrible y totalmente inhumano, la situación llegó a tal grado que quise dejarlo a las pocas semanas, no me lo permitieron, si me iba, no solo tenía que devolver el dinero en menos de 24 horas, sino que además pagaría una ridícula penalización millonaria, ya que al parecer no leí bien las letras pequeñas del contrato. Me vi forzado a continuar, hice cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, pero logré salir con vida de ese infierno, después con una enorme deuda por saldar comencé a trabajar de inmediato, mis primeros trabajos era como mercenario, dañé a mucha gente y privé de la vida a muchos más, como me volví el mejor me dejaron ascender, si pagan mucho por matar, pagaban aún más por protección. Me costó varios años pero logré saldar mi deuda, pero no era suficiente, no me dejarían ir fácilmente, firmé un nuevo contrato con una advertencia amistosa, con el cual estoy obligado a realizar con éxito 5 misiones consecutivas, si fallo en alguna, el conteo comienza de nuevo.- reveló el tricolor con un rostro muy serio.

-Puedo pagar la penalización, salvaste mi vida te lo debo -dijo Seto seriamente.

-Éste contrato no puede romperse y solo pagar una simple penalización, realmente tengo que realizar los trabajos, por el bienestar de mi familia- el tricolor no estaba feliz con eso.

-¿Y en qué numero vas? –se atrevió a indagar más el ojiazu.

-Ésta es mi quinta misión -reveló el ojos de fuego.

-Esto es perfecto, yo te ayudaré una vez que termines, ambos nos iremos a casa -con esa idea ambos terminaron de comer y pidieron un café mientras miraban un mapa y juntos trazaban una ruta y elegían un lugar seguro para pasar la noche. Algo de lo que Yami se percató mientras veía todos esos detalles, era a un sujeto parado cerca de una ventana, tenía aspecto de vagabundo, pero notó que no dejaba de verlos con insistencia como si los reconociera. Ésto lo puso en alerta, aunque luego el hombre se perdió de vista, seguramente era alguien con algún problema psicológico así que lo dejó pasar. Cometió un error. Kaiba fue a usar el baño, cuando de pronto en la calle de enfrente apareció de nuevo el mismo hombre, solo que esta vez no estaba solo, sino que tres hombres de traje lo acompañaban y estos señalaban en su dirección, Yami tomó sus cosas y rápido entró al baño, Seto se lavaba las manos.

-Entre ya al cubículo -ordenó el tricolor con apuro.

-¿Qué te pasa, quieres un poco de amor? – jugó el castaño.

-Van a entrar tres sujetos y no creo que sean amistosos -dijo el guardia sin atisbo de humor.

-Maldición... –exclamó el ojiazul, en ese lugar no había ventanas por donde escapar, tomó la maleta de su custodio he hizo lo que se le ordenó. Yami abrió la llave del agua y comenzó a lavar sus manos, cuando en efecto tres enormes sujetos entraron y se le quedaron viendo muy mal.

-¿Dónde está Seto Kaiba? – preguntó sin rodeos el que parecía ser el líder, el tricolor se hizo el sordo y continuó con lo suyo.

-Te hice una pregunta – amenazó altanero.

-No sé de qué me habla señor -dijo inocente.

-Sé que con usted está un hombre japonés, castaño, de ojos azules –describió el tipo y sin espera alguna respuesta lanzó un puñetazo el cual no dio en su objetivo pues por apenas unos centímetros Yami logró esquivarlo. Eso no se quedaría así, una contienda comenzó, el hombre lanzaba puño tras puño hasta acorralar contra la pared a su adversario, pero el tricolor logró alejarlo y conectar un gancho a las costillas con lo cual cayó de rodillas y después le dio una fuerte patada dejándolo inconsciente. Los otros dos que estaban presentes, lo atacaron en conjunto, uno lo sujetó por detrás y el otro sacó una navaja, lo apuñalaría, el guardia logró patearlo y lo derribó provocando que se golpeara la cabeza con un sucio sanitario dejándolo inconsciente, el que lo sujetaba por la espalda entonces lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a apretar con mucha fuerza. Yami intentó liberarse pero no podía, sentía como la fuerza se le terminaba y ya no podía respirar, pensó que había perdido, entonces el castaño salió del escondite con una tapa de baño de porcelana y la estrelló en la cabeza del oponente derribándolo boca abajo en el suelo. Sin prestar ninguna atención, tomó a Yami de la cintura y a toda prisa salieron por la puerta trasera del lugar.

-Eso fue muy peligroso señor Kaiba, pudo salir herido -dijo el tricolor mientras subía a la parte trasera de la motocicleta, ya que esta vez Seto conduciría.

-No me agradezcas fue un placer -dijo sarcástico el ojiazul emprendiendo la marcha.

-Gracias- dijo Yami mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su jefe.

 **hola ¿como están?, espero estén disfrutando de esta historia.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **usagi moonie: Seto siempre causa ese efecto, y yami bueno el tiene cosas en que pensar aun de tomar una decisión. saludos**

 **kimiyu: yo también ame a seto, aunque el sea solo para yami. saludos**

 **Shamtal: que bueno que vuelvas a leer mis historias y espero te guste esta hasta el final. saludos**

 **dudas, quejas o sugerencias son recibidas**

 **disculpen la ortografía.**

 **Gracias a los que leen :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Se alojaron en una habitación de una casona de la cual era dueña una anciana que rentaba cuartos para subsistir. Habían encontrado el lugar por casualidad mientras buscaban un mesón discreto a la orilla norte de la ciudad. Curiosamente el lugar quedaba a solo dos kilómetros del sitio donde el castaño tenía su reunión, inclusive podían apreciar el edifico de 800 metros de altura desde ese punto. Que mejor que esconderte a plena vista de tu enemigo.

La mujer les dio la cena y después se fueron a descansar, el CEO se recostó mientras que Yami sacó sus armas y comenzó a limpiarlas y cargarlas.

-¿No puedes hacer eso por la mañana?- preguntó el castaño.

-Todo tiene que salir bien- dijo- no puedo permitir ningún error.

-¿Siempre eres así de escrupuloso con los detalles?- continuó con la plática, quería conocerlo más.

El tricolor se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y caminó a la ventana, observó a través de ella y contempló el imponente edificio.

-Si tuviera a mi sumrak conmigo, tendría un tiro libre perfecto a esta distancia.

-¿Qué es un sumrak?- preguntó el castaño.

-Es un arma de francotirador, pero no cualquiera- respondió volteando a ver a su jefe- es la mejor, tiene un rango de alcance de más de 4,000 metros, un arma modificada tanto en su diseño, materiales de construcción, e inclusive la munición fue cambiada para lograr una mejor precisión- hizo una pausa- es muy costosa, me tomó mucho esfuerzo conseguirla.

-¿Por qué te costó tenerla? Por lo que sé solo las pides a la fábrica- el ojiazul no sabía mucho de armas, pero sabía cómo obtener el arsenal para sus agentes de confianza.

-No, una sumrak, son armas exclusivas de Rusia, además mi arma no tiene código de rastreo, por lo que cuesta 10 veces más que su precio en el mercado- Yami se tensó, se suponía que esos eran secretos de profesión que no debía revelar.

-Eso es algo ilegal- dijo el castaño, aunque no en tono de reproche.

-Olvida que lo dije- tomó asiento en la cama- ¿me darás un nuevo empleo? – cuestionó.

-Mejor aún, te mandaré de regreso a la escuela- eso sorprendió al tricolor- quiero que concluyas tus estudios, por cierto ¿que estabas estudiado?

-Contaduría- respondió simplemente.

-Perfecto, cuando termines, te pondré en una oficina junto a la mía, así te supervisaré personalmente – Kaiba no solía ser así con nadie, pero después de haberlo juzgado mal por su apariencia frágil, haberle salvado la vida en varias ocasiones y conocerlo como persona, aceptaba aunque no en voz alta, que estaba sintiendo algo por él. Era verdad, siempre había sido alguien muy selectivo en el terreno sentimental, tenía estándares muy altos y gustos muy específicos, y el tricolor no se parecía en nada a lo que él habitualmente buscaba en una pareja y quizá por eso no encontraba a la persona adecuada, sería muy interesante volver a casa y averiguarlo.

-¿Me tratarías bien, aun con mi pasado?- estaba un poco melancólico.

-Todos tienen un pasado que no quieren recordar- la seriedad en el ojiazul fue más evidente con ese tema, parecía molestarle.

-¿Que te pudo haber pasado? Eres inteligente, atractivo, arrogante y económicamente tampoco estás mal- dijo lo último sonriendo.

-Te diré algo- pausó- no quiero que reveles esto a nadie.

-Me lo llevaré a la tumba -prometió el guardia acercándose.

-No soy un Kaiba del todo legítimo, - Yami no entendió- mi madre era una empleada doméstica que fue abusada por su jefe, ella al saber que yo venía como resultado, intentó huir y por un tiempo lo hizo. Conoció a un buen hombre y se casó, los tres éramos felices y cuando nació mi hermano hicimos una gran fiesta para celebrar, pero no duró mucho cuando un señor llegó a nuestra casa. Estaba molesto y amenazó a mi padre, discutieron, quería llevarme, era mi padre biológico, su esposa había muerto y no tenía herederos, así que yo sería su heredero. Él no se caracterizaba por ser una persona amable, literalmente me arrancó de los brazos de mi familia a la fuerza, me encerró en la mansión y no podía salir para nada, supe que mis padres intentaron demandarlo, pero misteriosamente tuvieron un accidente, la casa se quemó, el único que pudo sobrevivir fue mi hermano. Hice un trato con el señor Kaiba para que me permitiera conservarlo, prácticamente me volví su esclavo, no era tan malo al principio, me exigía mucho rendimiento académico y entrenamiento especializado, yo apenas podía con eso. Pero un día no fue suficiente, el hombre llegó borracho y muy molesto por que un negocio no le resultó como él quería, subió a mi habitación y me golpeó con toda su ira. Supongo que le tomó gusto porque comenzó a tomarlo como rutina, pasaron varios años para que yo tomara el valor de defenderme, fue entonces que arremetió contra Mokuba, lo tiro por las escaleras fracturándole un brazo. Me amenazó que si no era sumiso lo torturaría hasta matarlo, yo no podía permitirlo y dejé que siguiera lastimándome, juré que acabaría con él. Con discreción comencé un plan para quitarle su compañía, la cual en aquel entonces se dedicaba al negocio bélico, lo acorralé y le quité el mandato, yo solo tenía 14 años, ese día el saltó por la ventana muriendo al instante, claro que todos juran que fui yo quien lo empujó.

-¿Y lo hiciste?- preguntó el tricolor, no lo culpaba de haberlo hecho.

-No, ese día después de que lo despojé de su trono, él me atacó, se abalanzó contra mí, yo lo esquivé y el chocó contra la ventana, fue tan fuerte el golpe que el vidrio se rompió y él cayó. Fue un cobarde en vida y era normal que muriera como uno. Después de eso me dediqué a cambiar totalmente a la KC, quería renovarla, que todos olvidaran a ese desgraciado, pero este maldito alemán no quiso romper el trato, quiso esperar hasta el final. Solo esto me falta para concluir mi pasado y enterrarlo profundamente, sabes es casi poético, una vez que esto termine, ambos podremos comenzar de nuevo- dijo Seto ya cansado de la situación.

-Y yo pensé que solo tendría que fingir mi muerte para salvarme- dijo Yami tratando de romper el momento de tensión, Kaiba solo lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó así mismo abrazándolo. Sí, era verdad tenían mucho que hacer, pero en ese momento solo querían descansar.

Se levantaron temprano y prepararon todo, Yami consiguió ropa limpia, preparó sus armas y con precaución salieron rumbo a su destino, el plan era realmente sencillo, era evidente que Heber no se atrevería a atacarlos con tantos testigos, pero aún no se podían confiar. El tricolor estaba más que listo para contraatacar, dos armas automáticas y varios cargadores le hacían compañía, así como algunos cuchillos discretamente ocultos en su espalda. Llegaron al edificio, donde de inmediato fueron reconocidos, pero no detenidos. En una esquina un sujeto que vendía café en un puesto dijo a un micrófono oculto en la solapa de su gabardina- el señor Kaiba entró al edificio, va acompañado- informó y cortó continuando con su trabajo. Seto y Yami llegaron al elevador, lo abordaron y esperaron que "accidentalmente" no se cayera condenándolos a una muerte violenta. Llegaron a un mostrador donde lo esperaba una señorita con una cara que expresaba miedo. -Señor Kaiba, lo estábamos aguardando, por favor sígame mi jefe lo está esperando en su oficina. – la mujer caminaba temblorosa, parecía que sabía que algo malo pasaría. Pasaron a un salón donde estaba la mesa de juntas, en la cabecera estaba Heber muy sonriente y dos grandes guardaespaldas en los costados, dos más se encargaron de cerrar la puerta. Kaiba tomó asiento al otro lado y Yami estaba parado a su costado.

-Sucia rata cobarde, intentaste matarme -exclamó el ojiazul furioso.

-Solo fue un susto, admito que mi plan no salió como quería, pero eso no importa, estoy seguro que puedo lograr persuadirte de firmar un nuevo contrato. Es más, inclusive de que me des buena parte de tus acciones.- se burló descaradamente.

-Estás totalmente loco si piensas que eso va a pasar, este negocio queda disuelto en este instante – el castaño no se dejaría amedrentar, se sentía seguro con el tricolor.

-No quieras adelantar las piezas del juego, yo aún tengo un as baja la manga, te derrotaré Seto Kaiba- el tipo parecía desquiciado. Luego un escándalo se escuchó afuera, que incluía gritos, pisadas y unos golpes a la puerta que terminaron por derribarla, el primer rostro que vio el castaño fuel el de Rolan el cual venía acompañado de varios otros hombres, los cuales estaban armados y listos para salvar a su jefe. Pero no estaban solos esos sujetos también el joven Mokuba estaba presente. Temía por su hermano por lo que no dudo en ir a buscarlo inmediatamente.

-Hermano – dijo el moreno viéndolo con angustia.

-Mokuba no te preocupes estoy bien, mi guardia me protege- dijo el ojiazul.

-Eso no es cierto, el guardaespaldas que contrataste fue interceptado y asesinado, hermano, el que dice cuidarte en un traidor- reveló el menor de los Kaiba.

-Eso no puede ser- dijo sorprendido el CEO japonés, esa idea resultaba imposible de creer. Mokuba le dio unos papeles donde estaban los datos de su verdadero guardia y una foto de éste con un tiro en la cabeza y tirado en medio de un camino en la nada, también traía unos documentos donde estaba la foto de Yami sometiendo a varias personas a la fuerza y algunos detalles de lo bélico que era realmente.

-¿Tu trabajo no era cuidar de mí, no es así?- Kaiba apenas y tenía voz, su ira contenida no le permitía más volumen, pero aun así todos lo escucharon.

-Jajajajajaja- las carcajadas de Heber resonaron en el lugar- por supuesto que no Kaiba, su trabajo no es protegerte a ti, sino a mí- su cara de satisfacción era brutal. Kaiba volteó a ver a Yami, buscando con eso confirmar que todo era mentira. El tricolor tenía el rostro bajo, y cuando levantó la mirada, el CEO no puedo reconocerlo, se miraba tan serio y lleno de odio. Lo peor fue cuando el supuesto protector sacó su arma y la puso en su cabeza sin remordimiento alguno, en ese momento Seto supo que alguien iba a morir.

* * *

 **HOLA espero que hayan disfrutado del cap.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **usigi moonie: Espero que te guste el cap. yami sorprendió un poco. Saludos.**

 **dudas, quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **Gracias a quien lee :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA, tuve alguna complicaciones para la realización de este cap. razón por la que tarde un poco mas en actualizar, espero que les guste el resultado.**

Kaiba volteó a ver a Yami, buscando con eso confirmar que todo era mentira, el tricolor tenía el rostro bajo, y cuando levantó la mirada, el CEO no puedo reconocerlo, se miraba tan serio y lleno de odio. Lo peor fue cuando el supuesto protector sacó su arma y la puso en su cabeza sin remordimiento alguno, en ese momento Seto supo que alguien iba a morir.

Kaiba se puso de pie, sin importarle el arma que amenazaba su vida- ¿Qué clase de juego enfermo es este?- preguntó furioso.

-Verás joven Kaiba, pensé y planifiqué muchas formas fáciles de cómo hacer que aceparas expandir el contrato, pero tú siempre te negaste y no me dejaste opción, tú me obligaste a buscar un camino más… definitivo- hizo una pausa para levantarse y servirse un trago para continuar con su relato- en una pequeña agencia de mercenarios encontré a mi simpático ayudante. Seré honesto su aspecto frágil me hizo dudar al principio de su capacidad, por lo que contraté a pandilleros y demás maleantes, ya sabes, de los que hacen lo que sea por dinero para ponerlo a prueba, aunque Yami me demostró su talento eliminado a la mayoría, solo dejo unos cuantos para utilizarlos como señuelos. Entre ambos ideamos un plan para asustarte y que te marcharas por tu propio pie, fue un teatro bien montado, aunque no todo salió de acuerdo al plan los inútiles del primer equipo casi lo arruinan con su ineptitud, aunque eso ya no importa, mi buen Yami lo corrigió. Sabes no soy tan malo, le di dos órdenes para que te convenciera salir de Alemania sin cancelar nuestro trato, o que te matara si eras necio, claro, eso después de que firmaras un acuerdo en el cual yo saldría favorecido- reveló Heber.

-¿Y qué fueron esas persecuciones?, ¿la huida?, ¿los matones que nos atacaron?, ¿la intimidad? Todo fue una farsa barata para engañarme, eso es caer muy bajo hasta para una escoria como tú- el castaño tenía tantas dudas, necesitaba despejarse para hallar una solución, después de todo el equipo de seguridad de Kaiba Corp. le daba ventaja.

-Sí, si lo que digas Kaiba, aunque eso ya no importa, mi buen Yami sabe cómo usar todas las armas que tiene disponibles a su favor, ahora te pido que firmes el contrato para terminar con esto de una buena vez- exigió el hombre comenzando a impacientarse.

-¿Cómo se atreve a exigir cuando ya lo descubrimos?- el menor de los Kaiba se atrevió a cuestionar.

-Le daré a tu hermano el privilegio de salvarte si firma el tratado, te dejaré volver a Japón sano y salvo, claro que él de todas formas tendrá que morir, de lo contrario sé que buscará la manera de ser siempre un fastidio- explicó Heber sonriendo cínicamente, como si les hiciera un gran favor a los hermanos.

-¿Crees que voy a irme y dejar aquí a mi hermano con un lunático como tú?- dijo el moreno desafiante.

-Oh, claro que no, te lo podrás llevar frío en una caja, directo al mausoleo familiar, jajajaja- se burló el empresario sádicamente.

-Eso no va a pasar- dijo Mokuba muy decidido, digno hermano Kaiba.

-Mokuba- dijo el castaño llamando su atención- debes irte.

-¡¿Qué!? – exclamó sorprendido el menor.

-Eres el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, debes volver y encargarte de la KC yo estaré bien, te alcanzaré pronto- parecía un fría despedía por parte del mayor.

-No voy a dejarte – expresó el moreno osado

-Rolan, dile a dos de tus hombres que saquen a Mokuba y lo lleven a casa, tú y los otros dos quiero que se encarguen de llevarme a mí de regreso cuando esto termine – dio las indicaciones con todo el orgullo que pudo mostrar.

-Pero señor…- dijo Rolan titubeante, aun así se decidió a seguir las ordenes- ya escucharon al amo Kaiba, ustedes dos encárguense de llevar lejos al joven Mokuba- le indicó a los que estaban más cerca de la puerta- el resto no bajen la guardia, debemos darle la máxima ventaja a nuestro jefe – la lealtad de Rolan era admirable, sin importarle el riesgo de la situación, juró para sus adentros que sacaría al mayor de los Kaiba con vida de ese lugar. Mokuba fue sacado en contra de su voluntad aun cuando exigió ser soltado. Una vez afuera y lejos del peligro, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, la suerte de su hermano estaba echada y el panorama no era alentador, jamás había visto a Seto de esa forma, como si la vida ya no le importara, como si estuviera profundamente decepcionado del mundo.

-Kaiba, felicidades dragón de hielo, ahora serás un mártir, quizá puedan beatificarte por tu heroico sacrificio – afirmó Heber burlón.

-No seas hipócrita, déjate de juegos, somos hombres de negocios, lleguemos a un acuerdo y tal vez seas tú el que pueda salir con vida de esto- amenazó el ojiazul, daría pelea hasta el final.

-Yo no soy el que tiene un arma apuntando a mi cabeza- expuso el alemán haciendo evidente lo obvio. Seto volteó a ver al tricolor el cual seguía con la misma expresión asesina.

-Él no me preocupa, ya no me controla- dijo arrogante viéndolo a los ojos- yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, perdonaré tu vida solo deja esta locura.

El sonido de las patrullas, las sirenas de la ambulancia y camiones de bomberos acercándose al edificio pronto alertaron a todo el personal, muchos huyeron del lugar asustados por el alboroto aun cuando desconocían qué pasaba, la edificación fue prontamente rodeada. El menor de los Kaiba había hecho una llamada y alertado de que había un grupo de hombres armados peligrosos.

-Yami, lleva al cuarto continuo a nuestro invitado, saldré a calmar las cosas – dijo el empresario alemán- ustedes – habló a los guardias de Kaiba- no se muevan de donde están o mi querido amigo matará a su jefe, solo esperen un momento a que regrese, no hagan nada estúpido.

-Si- respondió el tricolor y con empujones retiró al castaño. Ya en la habitación ambos estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Kaiba rompió ese silencio.

-¿Así que eres un traidor?- preguntó simplemente, no obtuvo respuesta- Sabes, odio relacionarme con la gente, todos para mí son unos hipócritas, convenencieros, puedo contar con la palma de mi mano a las personas en las que puedo confiar, lastimosamente por un instante pensé que eras diferente. Te felicito, me engañaste y nunca nadie había logrado eso, supongo que el sexo ayudó mucho, apuesto que obtienes mucho de esa manera -en ese momento Yami se le acercó rápidamente y lo abofeteó.

-Lo que yo haga a ti no te importa, tú no me conoces y no sabes las circunstancias, además si me hubieras escuchado en este momento estarías muy lejos en tu casa y no aquí- le reprochó.

-Como si te interesara lo que pase conmigo- dijo el ojiazul rencoroso.

-Usted tiene dinero, una posición, una voz que todos respetan, ¿y qué tengo yo?, un empleo en el cual mientras sea útil me conservarán sin importar el costo, en donde mi despreciable jefe sabe dónde vive mi familia y no dudará en mandar matarlos si yo escapo. No señor Kaiba, yo aunque en verdad quiera irme y dejarlo todo no podría hacerlo, ni siquiera por amor, no dejaré que toquen a mi familia, ellos solo muerto me dejarían ir -Yami seguía apuntando con el arma, por un momento bajó la vista y derramó unas lágrimas- yo… se supone que esto no sería así, todo se complicó, ahora tengo que matarte o habré fallado en mi misión y no puedo permitir que eso pase.- Kaiba estaba desorientado con lo que escuchó, no sabía que ésa era la situación del tricolor.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, solo asegúrate de que Mokuba llegue a Japón- Seto tomó papel, una pluma, y escribió algo- haz que llegue a mi hermano, él sabrá qué hacer para ayudar a tu familia.

Repentinamente, llegó Heber corriendo, a su espalda se escuchaban armas detonando, la policía y sus maleantes secuaces estaban debatiéndose en un tiroteo, cerró con llave la oficina encerrándose con todos y sin importarle nada, tomó un arma escondida en su escritorio. Amenazando a todo el mundo llamó a su guardia y exigió la muerte del CEO. Yami se preparó, estaba dispuesto a disparar sin ninguna duda, fue entonces que Rolan disparó hiriéndolo en el hombro y haciéndolo bajar el arma.

Caótico no alcanzaba a describir la situación que se estaba viviendo en ese lugar, Heber levantó el arma en su mano, estaba loco de rabia, Seto estaba parado junto a una ventana a solo unos metros, sabía que ese sujeto dispararía hasta que escuchó una detonación y por reflejo cerró sus ojos. Luego otra explosión más y un profundo silencio, ¿acaso ya había muerto?, eso había sido todo, no sintió nada, no había dolor, pesadez o luz al final del túnel, fue entonces cuando el ruido de algo cayendo fuertemente al suelo lo hizo reaccionar. Lentamente abrió los ojos, vio una silueta parada justo frente a él, cabellos en punta, cuerpo pequeño y delgado, eso le dio la pista que necesitaba para saber quién era, -Yami- salió de sus labios sin entender qué pasaba, bajó la vista al suelo y estaba en medio de un charco de sangre Heber, muerto con un disparo en la frente. Pero habían sido dos detonaciones, pasó su mano por su propio abdomen y pecho tratando de encontrar la otra bala, pero no había nada, luego sintió que Rolan lo tomaba del brazo.

-Señor Kaiba, debemos marcharnos, esto ya terminó- le informó el guardia a su aturdido jefe.

-Yami –volvió a repetir, al momento que volteaba a verlo, justo en el instante que caía de rodillas. No pudo evitarlo y rápido se acercó a tomarlo antes de terminara de caer, tenía una mancha de sangre en su pecho, respiraba con dificultad, él había recibido la bala perdida, se estaba muriendo en sus brazos. -y-yo… -trató de hablar el tricolor -tranquilo, vendrá una ambulancia pronto, estarás bien, te llevaré a casa -le expresó el castaño desesperado por reconfortarlo. –no... llegaré… yo te… amo… perdóname -se estaba esforzando demasiado, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba redimir un poco la culpa. -iremos a casa- Kaiba estaba dolido, Yami no era el villano de la historia, por el contrario era una víctima de las circunstancias, no merecía ese final.

 **Japón, 3 semanas después…**

Kaiba estaba en casa, se había vestido con su impecable traje blanco, se miró al espejo y sonrió levemente, no tenía ganas de bajar las escaleras, pero tenía que hacer acto de presencia. En el salón que usaba para hacer sus eventos privados había algunos invitados, sin embargo lo único que él sintió al entrar, fue el embriagante aroma de las flores que había mandado poner, 100 docenas de rosas blancas y rojas esparcidas por el recinto, caminó al centro del lugar, ahí está el objeto de su interés y la única razón de lo que estaba haciendo, se miraba hermoso, con su cabello bien peinado, un traje de sastre azul hecho a la medida y una ceñida camisa negra, su expresión era dulce y muy cálida. Se atrevió a tocar su rostro, sentía como si tocara hielo de lo frió que estaba- solo pareces dormir- dijo Kaiba susurrando al viento, Yami estaba en una caja fría de metal recostado, esperando el momento en el que la tierra lo llevara a sus entrañas. Kaiba había peleado mucho para poder sacar de Alemania el cuerpo sin vida del guardia, ya que había muerto en medio de un enfrentamiento que nadie entendía y que aún se investigaba, pero al final lo había logrado. Le había prometido que lo llevaría a casa, con él, con su familia y había cumplido su promesa, había contactado a su hermano Yugi y a su abuelo, los puso a salvo de cualquier amenaza posible y se comprometió a pagar la educación del menor, era lo menos que podía hacer en su memoria.

En una lápida en el mausoleo Kaiba estaba reposando el único individuo que no era un Kaiba por ningún lazo, con letras doradas estaba escrito "Yami, leal y peligroso, eterno guardián del corazón de Seto Kaiba"

FIN

 **hola de nuevo, por fin se concluye esta historia, espero la hayan disfrutado.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **usagi moonie: gracias por tus mensajes, es un gusto que lees mi trabajo y aun mas que te guste, gracias y saludos.**

 **guest: tengo la ligera sospecha que es el mismo mensaje de arriba, pero las coincidencias existen y solo por si acaso, gracias por tu mensaje, saludos.**

 **M.A: saludos y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, claro que terminare mis otros trabajos, aun que tengo una duda, ¿quien es maradona?**

 **dudas, quejas y comentarios son recibidos**

 **disculpen la ortografía**

 **gracias a los que leen :-)**


End file.
